Fluid jet cutting systems are known which employ high pressure streams of liquid, such as water, as the cutting force. High pressure fluid jet cutting systems also have been proposed for use in surgical applications. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,505 discloses a variable pressure jet for disintegrating eye lens tissue. A system for use in hepatobiliary surgery, known as the Hepatom, has been reported in the literature and may be available outside of the United States. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,609, and related European patent applications 0 485 133 and 0 489 496, describe a water jet catheter which delivers a high pressure liquid stream to dislodge, emulsify and remove deposits from a vein or artery.